Nameless: The Halls of Lucifaran
Nameless: The Halls of Lucifaran Dayne A. Sanders I will show you fear, you will show me enjoyment. You will feel agony, I will feel pleasure. Mind will lose its sanity, I shall lose my hunger. Face your darkest fears as you tumble through my tunnels of flesh, gripping for a way out. Teeth forged of the bones of damned chatter and chuckle as you helplessly pander about. This hell is no mere prison or maze of my own devices, it is the tomb that makes and holds my body in place as my designated torment, as ye above ground clutter over each other with the food of human greed and intent. I choose only the darkest of souls to sate my thirst. But the tastiest revolve around inner conflict of tortured verse. The powers you hold have no importance to me it's you're flesh that denies the existence of bloodstained innocence. I always have to convince my prey, it's in the rules that the path of eternal torment they will choose. In the end I always have my way, as I thoroughly break their mind and body, causing doubt and regret to flood their senses. Their sorrow is my sauna. You hear them now as you search aimlessly for the lost light. The souls that create my body in an eternal fauna. Their flesh is mine, their bone my fangs, all writhing in agony and begging for a second chance. Their wailing moans of subconscious knowing their fate is all that remains, they move to drag you to join them at first accepting glance. Those who resist only suffer more. The limbs of thyne dare to be defiant are sprawled throughout miles of floor. They screamed the most and continue ever so, they continue to get louder the more you block them out Oh little girl there's no need now to shout. The truth is you are a special soul, I might give a special place. Sign contract with me and I'll let you go. When your duty is complete and your devices run dry, that is when with my grace you die. Still you defy me and curse rampantly, swearing as slithering flesh crushes your limbs. It's you who lashed out and attempted to attack me. I am more frightening than any demon you faced before, I am the one old books write with different interpretations of across the world. But I am more than what they claim me to be. Like you I was cast out for my thoughts of being free. You still resist and cut at my flesh, but perhaps tearing off one of your legs will make you obedient. Look at you crying and screaming in agony tears sting your eyes as that thick black liquid seeps from the hole from which your leg was wrenched. The snapping and crackling of bone as the wet slops of flesh ripping fills the air. More threats and swears after you've lost your right arm will get you nowhere. Now you entertain me by crawling helplessly away, the shock shows in your eyes as the mixture of my bloody flesh and your own smears your face. Your screams of hell through gurgling mouth filled with blood fills me with an angelic chorus as a pillar of bone tears through your torso, impaling and throwing your spine out of place. What should I do next? Shall I sheer out your pretty violet and orange eyes? or should I tear out your heart slowly through your intestines? You only need to give up in order to make the pain stop. All is silent now save for the sound of your dripping blood. *shlop shlop drip plop* Have I made my point clear? As you gaze silently with glazed eyes? Death is only your beginning as you become my guise! What is this, a voice in the distant!? It wakes you from this nightmare, caused by a tumble through an irradiated descent. Slowly opening your eyes your friend bandages you up, provides treatment for the pickaxe that impaled your gut. This may be where you think the nightmare ends, that it was all just a terrible trip from a near death experience. But you already knew demons existed, they gave you that eye! So remember girl, the torment I'm capable of. Because I'll be waiting here in the depths of this irradiated mineshaft, waiting for you Zaelf Nicolesca; waiting patiently for the day you die. Category:Creepypasta Category:Poetry Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life